A Little Red Tulip
by CreepySheepy
Summary: Rochelle Vargas, 15 year old daughter of Ino Yamanaka and Lovino Vargas faces problems concerning her family, friendships and relationships; realizing that the world is much tougher then it seems in stories and movies.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This story takes place in a universe where the characters of Naruto and Hetalia know each other very well and some are really close friends.

**Ocs: **

Rochelle Vargas

Madeline Bonnefoy

Katarina Vargas

Kevin Vargas

Daniel Kirkland

**Pairings:**

South Italy(Lovino)/Ino

Fem!Italy(Felicia)/Sasuke

Prussia(Gilbert)/Sakura

Fem!Spain(Antonia)/Naruto

~more to be introduced later in the story~

**Story: **

_**Prologue**_

My family isn't like the average family. There's me; half Japanese, half Italian and looking like neither. My name is Rochelle Vargas; I have naturally straight dirty blonde hair that I cut so it ends near the middle of my back, with side bangs cut in a scene style as recommended by my best friend Madeline Bonnefoy, my eyes are light brown and change color depending on what I'm wearing, also I'm tall for my age, my skin has a light tan that isn't so noticeable, and I wear black rimmed glasses because of my poor eye sight. There's a bit about me, now for my parents. My parents, Lovino Vargas and Ino Vargas are very different. My dad is originally from Italy and you can definitely tell by his thick accent and looks. My mom however is originally from Japan, but she does not look Japanese at all. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and is very fair skinned. She also does not have any sort of accent and sounds pretty American, probably because she had lived in America for a while when she was little.

We aren't so much the average family because of our home life. We live in a large mansion shared with my dad's sister Felicia's family, but it's separated down the middle and we only share the kitchen and living room. Our house is located in Sicily, near the beach and we have another home in America. In the house is me, my parents, my aunt, uncle Sasuke, and two twin cousins, Katarina and Kevin. Now to the part of my home life that makes life the most... Lets say complicated, my parent's relationship. Most the time they're fighting and when they're not, they're trying to figure out how to raise me which they have no idea how to do. Let me mention that I'm 15 now and they still haven't figured it out. I mean really, my first word was asshole and that's only because my dad does not stop swearing!

Lets get back to me for a minute. I was born in Rome, Italy while my mom had gone on a business trip with my dad. I was supposed to be born the week after but I came early. For the first couple years of my life my parents saw raising me as a struggle, so I was raised by Felicia, Sasuke and a few other relatives along with my actual parents. By the time I was 6, I became more independent and enjoyed getting out of the house more then staying at home. I had gone to daycare from when I was 4 to when I was 7. That's also where I met Madeline. We met when we both got in trouble for throwing toys at the teachers and since then we've been like sisters.

When I was 5, I started public school. There I met my other friends such as Lilly, Daniel, Gulia, and Isabelle. We became a pretty awesome group of friends and stayed friends for a long time. By the time we got to high school, Gulia moved to Britain and Lilly and Isabelle went to a Catholic school. It was just me, Daniel and Madeline facing high school together.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The school and home life in Sicily in this fanfic is NOT how it's supposed to be. Most things are based on American schools, life, culture, etc. Some Italian stuff will come up and I will be using Italian words when some people are talking. Translations will be at the bottom and words will be starred.

**Disclaimer: **Any brands, music, etc. are NOT owned by me, all copy right © goes to its original owners. I do not own Naruto or Hetalia. I only own my Ocs.

**Chapter 1: **

I breathed softly as the heat of the spotlight engulfed me. I opened my eyes slowly as my lips curled themselves into a smile. Emotions filled me up inside; excitement, fear, joy, terror! As I opened my **mouth,** the words began to pour out. Soon I was bellowing out the words of the love song and my body moved to the beat. Behind me a light blue curtain that was painted to look like a sky was raising and behind that was a group of people. The people joined me in the song but let me lead the song as it got to the chorus. In front of me was an audience, made up peers, teachers, staff, and some parents or family.

I could see Madeline right up front, her bleach blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun tied with a light purple ribbon and wearing a purple crop top along with high waisted jean shorts and black Vans. Daniel was next to her, wearing a navy blue beanie over his floppy blonde hair, along with a seemingly big grey hoodie with the school's name on it, black skinny jeans, and navy blue sneakers of a brand I did not know. Both them were cheering happily, smiling brightly.

As the song got more in depth, I was lifted onto a platform where me and a few other performers danced our little mini number. The song went into the bridge and I was carried down by the man playing my love interest. We locked lips as the chorus started up again and as soon as we pulled apart, he set me down and we joined the choir in song.

The song ended with me and my leading man ran up on the platform and bellowed out the last notes as the colored lights went crazy! The audience had stood up and began cheering already, making me smile uncontrollably.

Being the first sophomore at my school to get the lead role in the musical was a pretty big deal, considering my leading man was a senior and was about two feet taller then me.

Once I had gotten off the stage, I still felt the excitement build up inside me waiting till later so I can let it out in private. Madeline ran over to me, her hair beginning to come out of the bun. She pulled me into a hug and squealed with excitement.

"You were great Ro!" She said, her voice high pitched yet not in an annoying way.

"That was probably the most exciting and terrifying moments of my life!" I said as I hugged her back and chuckled a bit.

I heard two little Italian accents and knew my family was near. Katarina launched herself on me and I let go of Madeline to catch her. She smiled widely, flashing her pink and cream colored braces, as her brother, Kevin attached himself to my leg.

"Guys!" I squealed, trying to get the little ones off, "I'm not a jungle gym!"

Their mother ran over and grabbed Kevin as her husband grabbed Katarina.

"I'm so sorry Rochelle! Kids! Daddy has gelato!" She said as she handed her son to the black haired Asian who obviously did not want to handle them both.

The twins tackled their father who let out a complained groan and handed them both gelato.

"Thanks Auntie Felicia." I said as I brushed off my costume.

She gave me a sweet smile as she handed me a Tupperware container filled with homemade pasta.

"Here I made you some pasta since I wasn't sure if you wanted gelato or not." She said as she giggled softly.

I smiled back and took the pasta as my parents came around the corner.

**A/N: **Sorry it's short the next part of the chapter will be up soon


End file.
